


“Proud of You, Son”/小鸟快乐手

by jiamulynn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Gen, failed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 蝙蝠洞里出现了一只拍肩机械手。
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	“Proud of You, Son”/小鸟快乐手

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Proud of You, Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175707) by [mikan_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_writer/pseuds/mikan_writer)



> 梗来自微博的“好爸爸机器人”：投进一个25美分就会得到机器手的一个拍肩，附言“我为你骄傲，孩子”。
> 
> 源：https://m.weibo.cn/5207670881/4496298948260639

当杰森在蝙蝠洞的角落看到这台机器的第一眼，他已经意识到这是一个陷阱，一个邪恶的、阴险的、彻头彻尾的陷阱。而提姆——提姆·德雷克，必然就是那只幕后黑手。

“但你还是把所有的硬币投了进去。”迪克说。

“如果你在那儿，”杰森泄愤一般咬了一口夜翼救济的汉堡，倒不是说他真的身无分文，“如果是你，你连床底下的存钱罐都保不住。”

洞顶的蝙蝠作证！起初他对这机器全无兴趣。当他看到那只毫不仿真的机械手像只招财猫似的举在那儿的时候，他完完全全是为了嘲笑提姆的品味才会停下脚步。但机器手显然对此一无所知。它平静地挂在墙上，仍然穿着（制作草率的）黑色西装，投币口不卑不亢地在右下角闪着光亮。

/投入一枚25美分硬币，你就会得到一个鼓励的‘爸爸拍肩’。

贴在墙上的说明这样写道。

“我才不需要什么拍肩，谁都别想挨我，”杰森嘟囔着把手揣进口袋，他的皮夹克里适时传出硬币晃动的声响。“还‘爸爸拍肩’，嘁。我用脚趾头都能想出来这是谁的手笔。你别想再从我身上骗到一分钱，德雷克。”

与此同时，他感到自己的左肩极其剧烈的一阵发痒。不仅发痒，而且轻飘飘的，仿佛那里忽然空无一物，急需一个坚实的拍肩把它填满。

“……”

杰森怨恨地盯着那只手，那只冰冷的，僵硬的，机械手。就像蝙蝠侠的制服手套。

/此处为蝙蝠洞摄像死角，请放心投币;D

杰森感到自己指尖的硬币蠢蠢欲动。反正只要25美分，他给街头卖艺的零钱都比这多不知多少。再说了，又没有人会看到。众所周知，迪克才是那个天天黏着布鲁斯要抱抱的家伙。如果有人来问，他就把一切推到迪克身上。

“说不定老男人自己也会来偷偷投个币呢。”杰森念叨着把口袋里的硬币倒进手心里。他从里面挑了一个污渍最明显的，正要塞进投币口里，想了想还是换成一枚闪亮亮的。

“这是看在这机器人一直没催我付钱的份上。”他把硬币丢了进去。

在一阵安静的机器运作声后，他感到一只手拍上了他的肩膀。因为他身高的缘故，这碰触显得格外沉稳而踏实。

“杰森。”那机器说。

“啊！”杰森大叫一声后退三步，手枪咔哒一声上了膛。“你他妈-”

“我很高兴……你能回来。”

老天，那听上去简直就像布鲁斯。除了那显然是一个机械合成的声音。他早该知道，提姆的设计绝对别有用心。杰森愤愤地把枪收了起来，感到脸上阵阵发烫。现在他该走了，他已经替他的领养的兄弟测试了这个机器，还白白地损失了25美分，他已经仁至义尽。

但此时，杰森那与静物也要讲几句话的毛病不合时宜地发作了，他听见自己条件反射地回答：“噢是吗，我可一点都不信。”

该死！杰森，那只是个机器，对它温柔点！

“咳，”他清了清嗓子，“不过我想你也不是认真的，所以扯平了。”

机器没有回答他。已经完成了工作的机械手安静地回到了招财猫状态，投币口像路边骗小孩的摇摇车一样闪闪发光。

“黑心商家提姆·德雷克！”杰森恶狠狠地诅咒，“黑心商家，不义之财！”

他把另一枚硬币丢了进去。

“我想让你知道，”那只手又一次拍上了他的肩膀，“我一直为你骄傲。”

杰森低下头，用力踢了踢面前的尘土。行吧。这家伙还挺会说的，但到此为止了。他要走了。

与此同时，他又投了一枚硬币进去。

“只是以防你感兴趣，你的床下有一本1843年的《圣诞颂歌》。”

那小子竟敢翻我房间，他完了。杰森咬牙切齿，红罗宾今晚必被红头罩猛抢人头。

——但谁知道那老男人还偷偷送了多少东西。杰森数了数剩下的硬币，他还不至于和初版书过不去。

“谢谢你照看我的后背，杰森。”

“为你取消夜巡是我做出最不后悔的决定。”

“空闲的时候给阿尔弗雷德发条信息，他会约摄影师来家里。”

“或者画师，如果你喜欢。”

“我很高兴你能回来。”

该死，语料库用完了。杰森摸了摸口袋。他还剩下最后一枚硬币，那枚满是污垢、印花都难以辨认的25美分。就让德雷克赢一次吧。杰森吸了吸鼻子，把它丢了进去。

机器朝他伸出手，轻轻地、坚定地搭上他的肩膀。他刚刚走得太近了一些，让这个拍肩几乎像是半个拥抱。一阵细微的电流从机器之中穿过：

“ ** **你饿了吗？**** ”

杰森的眼泪蒸干了。他难以置信地抬起头，感到血液在面部血管中狂奔，把整张脸烧成他最爱的红色，杂乱无章的回忆把大脑冲刷出隆隆的声响。在一阵强烈的恼羞成怒之中，他清晰地听见自己再次把手枪上了膛。

“提姆·德雷克你个混蛋！！”

“格雷森？”

迪克从机器手前一跃而起。

“还真是你。”达米安啧了一声收回了武器，“我还以为又有不长眼的变异乌龟深夜入侵。”

“达米安！”迪克抹了把脸，把一只手背到身后，“老天，现在已经三点半了！小孩子不睡觉会长不高的。”

“是啊，”达米安嘲讽道，“我眼前就站着一个最好的例子。”

迪克也不与他争辩，他把罐子揣进怀里，转身就要骑上摩托飞驰而去。

“你等一下！”达米安说。

迪克已经戴上了眼罩，用一只脚撑着蝙蝠摩托。除了他怀里的那个存钱罐，他已经完全进入了夜翼模式。

“你刚刚是不是用了？”达米安问。

“用什么？”

“你知道我在说什么。”

迪克哼了一声，模模糊糊地说，“总不能看着提姆血本无归。”

“嗯。”

这又是搞什么。迪克咬了咬嘴唇，眼罩忠实地吸收着没有擦净的泪水。当杰森和他提起这个诡异的机器手的时候，他丝毫没打算真的来投硬币。因为何必呢？他知道布鲁斯对他的感情，或者说他 ** **想象**** 得到。他可以从布鲁斯手里得到一切——一套制服、一杯咖啡、一个家。他是陪伴在布鲁斯身边最久的那个，这已经胜过千言万语。

但他还是来了，或许因为杰森咀嚼汉堡时双眼中闪过的隐约感性，或许只因为他刚发了工资，或许都不是。总之，他在一个糟糕的夜晚出现在这只机器手前面，从自己的存钱罐里倒出几枚硬币来。

“我搞砸了，布鲁斯。”他对着那只手沮丧地说，“我没抓住那个混蛋，还害得我的战友进了急诊室。”

机器手在他肩膀上鼓励地拍了拍。

“你做得很好，迪克。”

迪克摇了摇头，又丢了一枚进去：“如果是你，一定会想出完美的解决方案。”

“你是我见过最优秀的人，迪克。”

迪克忍住了一声抽泣，不，那就太抓马了，他只是想买到便宜的、蝙蝠侠赞同的声音：“而且我还和芭芭拉吵了架。”

“无论发生什么，你知道我始终为你骄傲。”

“谢谢你，布鲁斯。你能再拍拍我吗？”

“欢迎回家，迪克。”

“所以，”达米安焦躁地抱着肩，看起来正努力忍着跺脚的冲动，“你用了那个？”

迪克回味着他的美好记忆，脸上还挂着残余的微笑。“是啊。”

达米安看起来更焦躁了，欲言又止的巨大火焰几乎可见地在他胸口燃烧。迪克回过神，发出恍然大悟的一声感叹：“你也想试试？”

达米安整个人红得要命，显然已处在自燃的边缘。迪克暗自点了点头，再继续挑//逗下去毫无意义。

“唉，我突然想起来我一会儿还要夜巡，”于是他说，“这存钱罐带在身上实在太不方便，你帮我保管一下。”

格雷森今天也是一个让布鲁斯骄傲的天使。迪克满意地想着，把钱罐子丢进达米安手里，后者发出细小的哼声，努力压抑着他的感激。“晚安，达米。”迪克愉快地微笑，骑上摩托车绝尘而去。

“行吧。”达米安耐心地等到再也听不见摩托的轰鸣，才缓缓走到机器手前面。

“事先说好，我知道你只不过是德雷克骗钱的手段。”他低着头打开存钱罐底下的开口，把几枚硬币倒在手上，“我知道他只不过在模仿你的语气，我是不会被那家伙蛊惑的。”

“但是，”他丢进一枚硬币，闭上了眼睛，“为我骄傲吧，父亲。”

在漫长得如同一个世纪的等待以后，机器手徐徐降落，缓慢地、轻柔地拍了拍他的 ** **头顶**** ：“我爱你，达米安。”

随着一声清脆的巨响，迪克的存钱罐在地上碎成了八片。

提姆打着哈欠走进蝙蝠洞，把手里的咖啡杯放在蝙蝠电脑的操作盘边。他揉了揉眼睛，脚步虚浮地走向他的机器手，一路打量着周围新鲜的痕迹。

新的摩托压痕——迪克来过了。残留的陶瓷颗粒——他还把存钱罐打碎了。不，不是迪克，他会把这些也打扫干净。那么想必是达米安，他也来过了。提姆输入密码，把存放硬币的盒子拿出来掂了掂。这个重量，想必杰森也来过了。

“不愧是我。”提姆满意地把零钱哗啦一声倒进自己的口袋里，让它立时变得鼓鼓囊囊。

提姆知道自己会大赚一笔。但他没想到的是，他的几个兄弟会愿意为了一句机械的‘我为你骄傲’就倾家荡产。提姆啧啧连声，男孩们。

他又打了个哈欠，把硬币匣推了回去。“做得不错。”提姆半睁着眼睛拍了拍机器人的肩膀。他丢了一枚硬币进去，好确认他再一次成功启动了机械手。

机器人高举的右手落了下来。提姆朝右侧歪过头，等着机械手给他锤一锤酸痛的肩膀。

机械手轻轻地在他的左肩上拍了拍。与此同时，一个低沉的、带着电流音的、和他的设计截然不同的声音在蝙蝠洞响起：

“谢谢你，提姆。”

提姆惊恐地僵硬在原地。

布鲁斯从蝙蝠车跳了出来。他刚刚结束了漫长的一次夜巡，蝙蝠洞里略带潮湿的空气只让骨骼之间的疼痛更加尖锐，疲惫像路边蹭上的烟草气味一样挥之不去。但难得地，他感到精神很好。杰森同意了周末回家，并严厉提醒他注意寻找身边的窃听器；迪克把加班请了假；提姆悄无声息地为他添置了一袋危地马拉咖啡豆，隐晦地对他的智慧表达了敬意；达米安和原来没有什么区别，但这已经够好了。

他走向那只看似隐蔽的机器手，在机械的麦克开始啸叫的时候皱了皱眉。布鲁斯关闭了从耳机直接连入机械手的通讯线路，又把贴在上面的隐形摄像头摘除下来。现在它只是一个普通的机械手了，一个没有感情的拍肩机器。

布鲁斯想了想，在腰带的暗格里翻找起来。韦恩的钱包里没有硬币，但是蝙蝠侠的万能腰带里无所不有，其中自然包括一枚25美分。他把硬币丢了进去，闭上眼睛想象父亲的声音。

机械手拍了拍他的肩膀，一个恰到好处的压力值。布鲁斯略微抿起唇。根据他们的身高，这是一个对于杰森更大，对迪克又偏小的压力指数。让杰森感到坚定，迪克感到安慰的手段——又或者只是因为提姆专门按照 ** **他**** 的身高选择了指数。

机器里传出录制的音频即将播放的轻响。‘我为你骄傲，孩子’，布鲁斯在心里默念，‘继续你的工作’。

录音带开始了播放，一个和缓、平静的熟悉嗓音在他耳边响起：

“红茶和巧克力甜饼在您桌上，您该休息一会儿。”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛。他转过身，看到阿尔弗雷德对他温和地微笑。

“欢迎回家，孩子。”

-END


End file.
